A Fast Life
by O.S.Hamiln
Summary: Lilahna Higgs is a woman who loves fast cars and proving that she is just as good as the guys. Since she was young cars have been her life and after seven years with the DT crew, things start to change and she's not sure if she likes the changes that are happening. Can this one small girl change everything. (Starts pre F&F 1) DomxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**So this is my very first EVER Fast and Furious FanFac. And I am super excited to share it with you all. Of course reviews are welcome and I hope you guys really like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE. I only own Lilahna.**_

_**Enjoy :D**_

Los Angeles, City of Angels. Whatever you really choose to call it, it was still a big place in the racing community. This was one of the racing hotspots, along with Miami, Florida and other places. I chose Los Angeles because I knew I could make the most impact here. I had run away from home three years ago. In those three years I had been preparing to races in a scene like this. Sure I had raced in other places before but none of them were as big as this scene here. I drove up to the cars that had gather for tonight's race. I pulled on my gloves and smiled to myself. I had made sure that the windows were very tinted so that no one could see me. I didn't want to be judged on my racing ability, due to my size, gender and over all appearance. I was going to win tonight, so that I could put my name on the map around here. I looked at James who was in my passenger seat.

"You got what you have to do clear?" I asked him.

"Get you into a race with the best. 6 large." He said.

"What else?" I pressed.

"Don't mention that your a very tiny young woman, with hair that could blind the Gods, and eyes that would make seas part." He said with a smile.

I laughed and nodded a bit. He took that as his cue to get out of her car and he did so quickly. I watched him closely as he walked up to a group of people. I put in headphones that were connected to the mic he was wearing. I wanted to hear the conversation.

"Hector." James called out.

"Well I'll be damned. What's up brother?" He asked.

"My friend over there wasn't to call a race." James said and I looked up to see he was pointing at my car.

"Good boy." I said smiling to myself.

"A newbie calling up a race. Okay." Hector said seeming confused. "Stakes?"

"6 grand by in." He said pulling the wad of cash I had handed him and showing it to Hector.

I laughed as I saw the entire crowd look toward her car.

"And my friend want's to know where the best garage is. Other car needs a little work." He said.

"6 large. Anyone in?" Hector asked.

Three people came up to him and handed him the cash. I nodded to myself. This was good very good.

"Tell your friend, they have a race." Hector said.

James turned to look at me and gave a nod. Then everyone started to get into their respective cars and I followed them to where we would be racing. Once we got there the four of us lined up at the starting line. I looked at the other cars. One was yellow and another was blue, both had some awesome design work on the sides and the third was a silver car. It was plain but she could tell that it was fast. Very fast.

"At least I'm not racing against Amateurs." I said to myself and turned up my radio so that the music drowned out everything else.

I watched the man named Hector closely. Once we got the signal we were off. Right out of the gate the blue car had the lead but I wasn't going to just throw away my hard earned cash. I stepped on the gas a bit more and shifted gears. Then we were neck and neck. I laughed as I saw the look on the mans face as I started to pass him then he hit is NOS and I shook my head.

"Too soon asshole." I said and then hit my own NOS.

I passed the finish line a car and a half in front of him. I slowed down and turned around to head back to get my cash. Once I parked I pulled on my beanie, mostly to hide my hair and smoothly got of my car. The crowd that had formed around my car went quiet. Then I heard the other cars drive up. The man in the blue car got out and was pissed. But once he saw me shock was the most apparent emotion on his face along with the guy who had been in the yellow car. A moment later Hector broke through the crowd, and looked at me before laughing.

"A woman who knows how to throw down." He said. Then looked at me smiling. "You know you just became the dream of every guy here right?"

"I figured as much." I said smirking then held my hand out for my money.

He laughed again and placed then money in my hand.

"Thank you. Now I can get my parts for my Camaro." I said to myself.

Then I turned to get into my car but was stopped when a baritone voice spoke.

"Your man said somethin' about you wantin' to find a garage." He said. I turned to see a man who looked like a Greek God, with his massive muscles, deep brown eyes and shaved head.

"He's not my man, just a friend. And yeah. You know one?" I asked him crossing my arms. He nodded and laughed.

"Mine." He said.

"You sound confident that it's the best around." I said.

"It is. Dom never loses." Someone in the crowd said.

"Well never is a very strong word." I said. "But good. I can't let any ordinary grease monkey under my hood."

I smirk at the double meaning I had put into the words and then opened the door to my car.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and you can get the money your boys lost back." I said.

"How do you know their my boys.?" He asked.

"I didn't, just a guess."

I got into my car and revved the engine as a signal for the crowd to part. Once they did I sped off.

"Who the hell was that chick?" Leon asked.

"No idea but I kind of like her." Letty said.

Dom walked over to James who was talking to a couple of chicks but when he saw Dom he stopped.

"Who was she?" Dom asked him.

"Her name is Lilahna. And she was born to race, clearly. I don't know much else." He said.

"You said you were friends."

"That was so I didn't give away her gender or anything. She has a things about people judging her racing based off her size and gender." James told him.

Dom was satisfied with the answer, for now at least.

_**~next day~**_

After the race last night I had traded my import for my Camaro seeing as she was my everyday, everywhere car. It wasn't hard to figure out where this Dom guy's garage had been seeing as everyone around seemed to know him. I pulled up and revved the engine a couple of times before turning off the engine and getting out. The two guys I had raced last night were the first to acknowledge my presence. Then a tanned girl with long dark hair came over.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes I am looking for Dom. You know where he is?" I asked.

"My brother's in his office. I'm Mia. I saw you at the race that was crazy." She said.

I smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I've been racing since I was sixteen but never in such a large scene, mostly small ones here and there." I told her.

"It's like you were born racing." She said.

"So I've been told."

Not long after I had arrived Dom came out of his office and his eyes fell on me fairly quickly.

"You brought the car you wanted to work on." He said. His baritone voice shaking me a bit.

I nodded and lead him out to my Camaro. He looked at an whistled a bit. After that the rest of the people in the garage came out to look at it.

"It's not a '70 Charger, but she's mine." I said. Then popped the hood to let them see inside. during the process my beanie fell off and my white hair tumbled down my back.

"Wow." I heard one of them say.

"Before you ask no I've never dyed my hair." I said to them as I looked at my engine.

"So what is it want to do with it?" Dom asked me. I looked at him and then pulled a couple of wads of cash out of my pocket.

"I want to get her ready to race against those imports everyone else is putting out there." I said to him handing over the money.

"You wanna race a '67 Camaro against imports that have been modified almost beyond recognition." Dom said.

"That's exactly what I wanna do." I said smiling.

"You're crazy you know that." He said.

"As crazy as they come, but it's been useful for me. I've only ever lost once, and I don't intended to do it again."

He chuckled.

"Let's go talk about what you want in this thing." He said gesturing her to follow him to his office.

_**~time skip~**_

I had been running with Dom and his crew for over a year now and I have never felt so alive. Whoever it was that had said Dom never lost was right. He didn't ever and it was good for him and the crew. Money came in and they all stayed happy. Everyone accepted pretty quickly when Dom took a liking to her, all except for Vince of course, but after the first six months he let up on her too. I smiled at my car then looked over at Letty. Her and I were almost as close as sisters which was nice considering I had never had one. Letty motioned for me to come over so I did.

"Hey chica."

"Hey Letty what's going on?" I asked her.

"Nothin' I want you to look at this." She said nodding to the engine. I walked closer to the engine and smiled picking up the piece of paper that had been there.

"You know Letty, you continue to surprise me." I said.

"Good." She replied then got back to work.

I shook my head and walked over to Dom's office. Then peaked my head inside.

"Hey Dom. I'm gonna go get some parts from Harry's you want me to grab you anything while I'm out?" I asked him.

"Not really Lila." He said. "But take Leon and Vince with you so they can help you out."

"I don't need help Dom. I'm a big girl." I told him.

"No you're not. You're a very small girl and some of those parts are more than you can lift." He said.

"Then I get Harry's help." That was when Dom looked up, his seriousness emitting from his eyes.

"Take Leon and Vince." He said.

"Fine. I'll take them but guess who's bed is going to be one body colder tonight." I said before turning to leave.

I walked back toward my car and told Letty she was leaving.

"Hey Vince, Leon." I shouted.

"Yeah." I heard them respond.

"You're both comin' with me to Harry's Dom's orders." I yelled.

Not long after both Vince and Leon where comin' out of the garage after wiping their hands with rags.

"Let's go the parts aren't going to be waiting there forever." I said.

"Harry will keep them there as long as we need." Vince said.

"Well maybe I'm just impatient, now get your asses in your cars before I beat ya both." I told them before sliding into the driver side of my car and bringing the engine to life.

The boys finally got into their cars and I rolled my eyes. They still didn't get the fact that once Harry had the parts I wanted that there would be no waiting to get them. Even after having to deal with it for a year and a half. Then again they would have plenty of time to get use to it seeing as she didn't have plans on leaving. This was her crew, this was her family.

_**Remember to review loves. I always enjoy reading about what you think of the story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey everyone,**_

_**Welcome to the second chapter. This one is super long because we were now diving into the movies. I've decided that each movie will get at least two chapters each if not more so that we can fit the amazing bits in. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE FROM THE FAST AND FURIOUS FRANCHISE. I only own Lilahna. **_

_**Enjoy :D **_

Racing had been in my blood since I was born. NOS runs in my veins with anti freeze and grease, my bones are steel. I was born to race. My older brother on the other hand it had been more of a hobby for him, at least it was the last time I had seen him. That had been when I had turned sixteen right after I got my license.

_Flashback_

_"So what are you going to do Li? Gonna go celebrate with some of your friends?" He asked._

_I shook my head. I didn't have many friends anyway so that didn't really matter. I looked at my 1969 Camaro and smiled. _

_"I'm gonna run. As far away as I possibly can." I said. He laughed.  
><em>

_"No you're not. I'm being serious Li. What are you going to do?" He asked again crossing his arms over his chest._

_I looked at him with an amused glint in my eyes. I walked over to the driver side of my car and got in, then put the key into ignition and started my baby. _

_"When have I never been serious about anything?" I asked him. "I'm leaving. Bye Bye Bro. Don't hate me." _

_With that I whipped out of the driveway and didn't look back._

I had stayed true to myself when I left. I never looked back, never called, nothing. It had been the best choose I had ever made. I hid successfully for two years. After that they couldn't really do anything because I was legally an adult. It had been a year after I had turned 18 that I met Dom and Mia. When I say met I actually mean that I kind of just gravitated toward them. I had become fast friends with Mia and Dom came to trust me and even consider me family. I felt the same for them as well they became the family that mattered the family that I would kill for. Not long after that Dom and I became close too, even closer than him and Letty. It just happened and I never fought it. Now Dom and I do what is necessary to keep family safe and keep us racing.

I rolled out of bed and threw my snow white hair up into a bun and started getting ready for my day. I needed to talk to Dom about getting some parts for my car for Race Wars that was months away but I always liked to be prepared. Then I looked at the calender for a moment and groaned. Today was my birthday, and if I needed to talk to Dom there would be no avoiding Mia who always made a big deal of it.

"It's just one day Li. Only one day then you don't need to hear about it for another year." I said to myself.

After I finished getting ready I grabbed my keys and headed out to my Camaro. I started the engine and then headed to the diner. Once I got there I tried my best to avoid Mia and was successful. I got to Dom's back room and sighed in relief as I slid down onto the floor.

"Lila what are you doing?" Dom asked coming in front the back entrance.

"Avoiding Mia. You know I can take racing cars and getting if fights, but your sister is truly the most scary thing in the world when it comes to wanting to celebrate birthdays." I told him quietly.

"So you are hiding because you don't want to celebrate your birthday." He said slowly. I nodded and then froze when I saw the mischievous look in his feral eyes.

"Please don't. No No No." I said trying to high tail it out of the place but he was quicker. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder then walked out the diner carrying me.

**_3 weeks later_**

I hadn't visited the diner or the garage since Dom had betrayed me to his sister on my birthday. He was suppose to be on my side but apparently that was the only day he wasn't. I sighed as I pulled up to the diner and got out.

"Hey Mia." I said as I headed to the back.

I walked in and looked at Dom who was looking threw a magazine.

"Hey Dom." I said. He looked up at me for a moment but didn't say anything. "I know I over reacted but you knew I didn't want to do anything. I never do. Damn it Dom. I just-"

Then he surprised me by standing up and kissing me. It was fire and beauty, it was everything and it made me melt into him. Then he pulled away.

"You know Toretto, you're going to give me a heart attack with all these surprises you're throwing my way." I said to him with a smile.

"And you, Higgs are going to blind people with your hair." He said.

"You know you've been saying that since we met."

"Still as true now as it was then. Come on." He said sitting back down.

I sat on the floor, between his legs with my back to him and we started looking threw the magazine together. Then I heard someone enter the diner but ignored them as Dom pointed something out to me. After a little bit Dom stood up and grabbed a beer, looking out of the back room before siting back down.

"Is it that guy Letty told me about on the phone a couple of days ago?" I asked Dom quietly, and he only nodded.

It wasn't until Vince and the rest of the crew came around that it started to get really out of hand. Especially when Mia yelled at Dom to take care of it. He pulled me up as he got up and we both looked out. My eyes went wide as Dom asked Mia what she had put in the tuna or whatever. Before Dom could get out there I was already bolting toward Vince and Brian. Then with one moment of them being apart I slugged Vince and turned to Brian.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I've been eating here everyday for the past three weeks. What are you doing here?" He asked in return.

"I've been living around here for the past seven years." I told him.

I felt Dom's presence behind me.

"You know this guy?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. He's my brother." I said.

"You said you left your family when you were sixteen." Vince said.

"I did." I said at the same time when Brian said. 'She did'. "I left the day I got my licence. This is the first time I've seen him in ten years."

Then I remembered why I had left, what I had now, everything and I turned to Dom.

"I'm going to head to the garage." I said sparing one more glance for Brian before walking to my car and then leaving.

I raced as quickly as I could to the garage, and once I got there. I broke. I had left for reasons Brian hadn't ever known. But I had told my new family, I couldn't keep it from them I never kept anything from them. I had told Mia first, then Letty and after I knew I could trust Jesse and Leon I told them too. Vince and Dom were the last to find out and for good reason. Vince was pissed beyond belief and Dom well he was Dom. I got out of my car and started to do the only thing I knew. Making fine tuned racing machines. I hadn't been keeping track of how long I was there but after a while the rest of the crew came. I didn't acknowledge any of them until Letty came over, I could tell it was her by her shoes, seeing as I was under my racing car.

"So Blondie is your brother." She said simply.

"My older brother, yeah. Not that you can really tell." I said with a laugh.

"Why did you leave like that if you haven't seen him in ten years?" She asked.

"Because I don't know him anymore and he doesn't know me. He maybe may brother but you, and everyone in this garage are my family, nothin's changein' that." I said before sliding out from under the car and getting up. "What happened after I left?"

"Vince and Blondie started fighting again. Dom intervened and now Blondie is losing his job at Harry's."

I nodded. Dom had connections to everyone around here, if he wanted someone fired from any place it would happen. I looked over my shoulder to see Vince and Dom talking. Vince looked pissed, like usual especially seeing as Bri had gotten in a few good hits. I looked back at Letty.

"Help me out with this yeah." I said nodding to the car. I needed to keep busy so that I didn't get tangled up in whatever was going on with Bri. Like I had said before this is my family and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for them.

_**~time skip~**_

"Let's go. We've got some racing to do." I said.

"Lila you act like you're goin' to be racing. You know they wait for Dom." Leon said.

"Yeah I know they wait for Dom but I'm racing tonight. Whether you guys like it or not." I said after hitting Leon on the back of his head. "Let's go."

I practically ran out of Dom's place to my car which was parked next to Letty's. A couple minutes after everyone else came out of house and got into their cars, all except Dom. He came over and leaned down to look at me.

"You're not racing tonight Lila." He said. "We're saving you for Race Wars this year. Can't have everyone seeing how our weapons drives."

"Dom I'm racing." I said shortly.

"No, Lila, you're not." He replied.

I looked up at him and sighed. I could be stubborn but Dom could be even more so and if one of us didn't budge then we wouldn't be making it to the races tonight. I climbed out of my car and glared at Dom.

"Am I riding with you or Letty?" I asked. "Actually never mind I'll ride with Letty."

I walked over and got into Letty's car. She smiled a bit and we watched Dom get into his car. Then we were off. When we got there Dom got out of his car first and ladies started to flock around him. I glared at them all as Letty and I got out of her car. Letty made a noise that made me smile.

"I smell skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face." She said. As I watched Dom. Then she looked at me and spoke before walking away. "He's all yours Snow."

I nodded to her and then looked at Dom.

"Lila I was just talkin' to 'em." He said.

"Yeah whatever." I said before walking over and standing next to him.

"Hey Hector." Dom called.

"What's up man?"

I looked at them not really paying attention to what they were saying though I got the basics. That was until Brian showed up.

"Hold up. I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car." He said.

"Wait, You can't climb into the ring-" Jesse started.

"With Ali 'cause you think you can box." I finished stepping forward then leaned my head on Jesse's shoulder. "You're going to lose your car Brian."

"He-" Brian started pointing at Vince. "knows I can box. So check it out it's like this: If I lose winner takes my car clean and clear, If I win I take the cash _and _I take the respect."

I heard Dom give a short laugh.

"Respect?"

"To some people that's more important." I said knowing those words would come out of my brothers mouth.

"Exactly." Brian said.

"That your car?" Dom asked pointing to what looked to be Brian's car.

Everyone walked over and Jesse lifted the hood of Brian's car, then started listing what was inside.

"Enough NOS to blow himself up."

"So what do you say. Am I worthy?" Brian asked.

I looked at Dom for a moment before Dom looked at Brian.

"We don't know yet, but you're in." He said. "Let's go."

Then everyone started to moving to get the race started.

"Dom." I said and grabbed his wrist. He looked at me. "Don't cause any permanent damage to yourself, or to him. I know I haven't seen him in a while but he's still my brother."

He nodded slightly before kissing the top of my head and getting into his car. I walked over and got into the passenger side. Then we were off the wherever the race was going to start. It varied night to night, so that we didn't get caught. Once we got there I got out of Dom's car and went over to Mia and Letty. This was it. Now I would see if my brother stopped Granny Shifting after all these years. Then once Hector got the all clear the race started and Brian was already losing. I sighed and looked at Letty for a moment.

"I told him he was going to lose his car."

When the race was over and three of the four racers came back and Hector handed Dom the money and Brian's pink slip. I walked over and took the money from Dom's hands so his attention was on me.

"How was that quarter mile?" I asked him.

"It was good." He said. I smiled a bit before handing him back his winnings.

Then he walked over to Mia and handed her all of the cash, like always and turned around. His hands gripped my waist and he lifted me up.

"You're my trophy." He said and I smiled down at him, he always did this.

After he put me down Brian came driving up. I went with Jesse to look at the engine to see just how bad he had messed it up. I almost cried when smoke billowed out from under the hood after Jesse lifted it. We inspected it as Brian and Dom had a back a forth that I didn't care about. Moments later Leon was fast talking about cops. Dom looked at me then I looked at Brian.

"I'll ride with him. Get out of here Dom." I yelled and he nodded then bolted for his car.

Brian and I got into his car and we were off.

"We need to stay in the area." I said.

"What?"

"If Dom needs help you'll get your respect by being there to help him." I said to him as he drove.

He nodded and drove around like he had no fear that the cops where going to stop him. It seemed odd but I was really only worried about Dom at this point. Then we saw him running down an alley way and Brian went after him as I readying to get him in so we could get going. Brian stopped the car and I opened the door as he told Dom to get in. He did so quickly and easily seeing as I had lifted myself up for him to get in and once he closed the door I sat in his lap gripped tight on to his jacket, thanking God that we had gotten to him before the cops had. I felt the car as Brian evaded the cops with an expert feel. Being so close to Dom who was extremely warm at the moment made me sleepy so I didn't catch much of their conversation, and I was on my way to blissful sleep until I heard crotch rockets. I lifted my head and looked at Dom then at Brian.

"Ah great." Dom said.

"What?"

"It's gonna be a long ass night."

Then one of Johnny Tran's guys tapped his gun on Brian's side of the car.

"Follow us." He said.

And that was exactly what Brian did. Johnny Tran was an asshole who gave Asians a bad name and Dom had once made the mistake of sleeping with his sister, which I never held against him. Not long after Brian pulled into the place they have been lead and the three of us got out of the car. I had a bad feeling about this but I just stayed close to Dom. I held on to Dom's jacket and one of his arms was wrapped around my waist. Then Johnny Tran started to talk, but I kept my eyes on Dom's chest watching as it rose and fell.

"I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy."

"We got lost, Johnny what do you want me to tell you." Dom said his baritone voice smooth.

"Who's we?" Tran asked.

"My new mechanic. Brian met Johnny Tran. The guy with snake skin pants, that's his cousin Lance." Dom said.

"What about this one?" Lance asked and I could feel all eyes on me.

"Well Lance there's only one race in LA with hair like that and she's been riding with Dom. Lilahna, almost a Torreto herself." Tran said. I didn't move a muscle but I could feel Dom's arm tighten around me.

"So, When are you going to give me a shot at the Honda 2000, again?" Dom asked Tran trying to get the attention away from me.

"This your ride?" Tran asked Brian.

"It was it's his now." Brian said.

"No it's not. I haven't taken delivery." Dom said.

"It's nobodies car." Tran said. "Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think Lance?"

"It's and amazing machine." Lance said stepping closer to Brian.

"Yes indeed." Tran said as I finally looked at him with cold blue-green eyes. "And she responds. You know it's a shame the car does go with your eyes."

He patted Dom on the shoulder then spoke.

"Let's go." He said. "I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

"You're gonna need more than that crotch rocket." Dom said.

"I got something for you." Tran said before driving of with his crew.

I let out a large breath before looking up into Dom's eyes.

"We really need to watch those boundaries." I said to him and he nodded.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian asked.

"Long story. I tell you later. Lets get out of here." Dom said.

Then the two of them opened the doors to the car to get in so we could leave. However Tran apparently had other ideas. Him and his cousin came back on their bikes and after Brian, Dom and I stepped away from the car a bit they unloaded their guns into the car. We ran of course not wanting to get hit and Dom ducked over me to make sure I was extra protected. Then they left and we saw the car burning. It didn't take Dom or I too long to remember the NOS Brian had in his car.

"NOS." Dom yelled and the three of us ran further away from the car as it blew up.

After that we knew we had to walk home.

"So what was that all about?" Brian asked Dom again.

"Long story." Dom replied.

"Dom we do kind of have a twenty mile hike. Humor him." I said as I pulled off my heels.

"A business deal that when sour. Plus I made the mistake of sleeping with his sister." He said.

"She wasn't all that great from what I've gathered over the years." I said.

"Have you?" Brian asked me then looking at Dom.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." I said sending a glare his way. "Why do you think he's so protective of me?"

I chuckled at my joke a little and it earn one from Dom, but Brian looked mortified.

"Oh come on Brian. We're all adults here." I said smiling.

"You're still my sister, my little sister. I don't need to know those things about you." He said.

"Well you were freed of the obligation of worrying about me when I left. So don't try to now." I said to him before looking at Dom. "I think we should find a taxi."

_**~time skip~**_

When the taxi pulled up to 1327 I smiled. It was the place I had called home for the passed seven years and it would always stay that way. I heard the party going on inside and walked up with Dom. I looked back to see Brian start walking away. I looked at Dom and nodded at Brian.

"Yo Spilner." Dom said. Spilner? Brian must have changed his last name too. Brian stopped and turned around. "You wanna beer?"

Dom then looked at me and I smiled before kissing him as Brian started to headed toward the house and up the stair. I pulled away and smiled at him again.

"Let's get 'em." I said to him.

With that Dom opened the door to the house and the two of us walked in. Dom imediately took off his jacket which I took and put on because, well that was what I did, and I was still cold. There were people making out, people talking and in general just having a good time. I was Dom step forward and knew that he had been holding in his anger. He walked in to the living room and the first to pretty much stop what they were doing when they saw him was Leon, then Letty who got up from playing her game.

"Hey Dom man. We were just about to go look for you brother." Leon said but Dom hit the Corona out of his hand.

That was when Dom headed toward Vince. I stood near the door watching what was going on intently.

"Where were you?" Dom asked Vince.

"There were a mass of cops out there. They came in from every direction. That shit was orchestrated." Vince said.

"This your beer?"

"Yeah that's my beer."

"Yo Einstein take it upstairs. You can't detail a car with it's cover on." I assumed Dom was talking to Jesse. "Can't even get that right."

"You alright?" Letty asked as Brian walked in.

"Am I alright?"

"It was just a question." She said backing down a bit.

"Yo Dom, why'd you bring the busta here?" Vince asked over the music.

"Cuz the buster kept me out of handcuffs." I looked at Brian with a knowing look. "He didn't just run back to the fort. Him or Lila. The buster brought us back."

Then Dom came over and looked at Brian, and I moved to stand at his side. Where I always was, especially at these parties. Then Dom held up two Coronas to Brian.

"You can have any brew you want. As long as it's a Corona."

"Thanks man." Brian said grabbing one.

"That's Vince's so enjoy it."

Then with a dead on stare Brian wiped to mouth of the beer with the end of his t-shirt then took a drink. Dom watched Vince's reaction too. However I only really watched Brian and Dom.

"Hey Buddy you got a bathroom?" Brian asked Dom, but I answered just so Dom could continue his stare down on Vince.

"Yeah upstairs, first door on the right." I said.

Then Brian left the party to do whatever. That was when Vince got up and started walking toward Dom and I after Dom sat down and I stayed standing next to him.

"He's got no call bein' up in here. You don't know that fool for shit." I sighed then glared at Leon before he stepped in to say anything.

"Vince there was a time when he didn't know you for shit." I said and Vince looked at me.

"That was in the third grade." He yelled.

I grabbed Dom's hands. He needed to relax, hell we needed to relax.

"Let's go upstairs." I said.

"Look at all our guests."

"Let's go upstairs." I persisted.

He got up and slung his arm over my shoulders, then we headed to the stairs as Brian came down.

"Hey." He said to Brian and we stopped. "You know you own me a ten second car right?"

I laughed a bit and Dom smiled then we continued to make our way up to his room. Once we entered I made Dom lay down and I took off his jacket.

"If you keep attracting any more strays we are going to have to think about getting to place next to us to house them all." I said smiling at him as I laid down next to him and laid my head in his chest.

"If I remember right, you are on of those strays." He said.

"Oh I know which is the only reason I'm not doubting you with Brian." I said. "I mean I know he's my brother and all. But him just showin' up out of the blue like this. It kinda puts me on edge."

"Are you having doubts about him like Vince?" He asked.

"Not like Vince no. I can see he loves racing and will do anything to be not only in your good graces but be your friend. Even if he has eyes for Mia."

"If he breaks her heart, I'll break his neck." He said.

"Trust me Dom, if he breaks her heart. You won't get the chance." I said looking up at him. "I'll do it myself."

He nodded satisfied with the statement and soon we fell asleep.

When we woke up the next morning it it was peaceful. Which I was thankful for, I didn't want Dom to wake up then be in a bad mood the rest of the day. That wouldn't have been good for anyone, even me. I gave him a quick kiss before climbing out of bed and pulling on one of his t-shirts, which pretty much looked like a dress on me. Then I went down stairs and started coffee so that everyone would be able to wake up to it. Someone must have taken Brian home because she didn't see him anywhere around. She went back up stairs and started to get Dom out of his bed.

"Come on, We gotta get to the garage today. Brian is suppose to be bringing in your ten second car." I said.

"I'm getting up. Come here." He said easily pulling me into his bed again and wrapping his arms around me.

"This isn't getting up. This is the opposite of getting up." I said in a whisper.

"The garage can wait ten more minutes." He said.

"Soon ten minutes will turn into an hour, which will quickly turn into six, that will turn into a day. We need to get to the garage Dom. Or soul help me you aren't getting any for another month." I said.

He opened his eyes and looked at me for a long moment knowing I was serious seeing as I have done it before. He groan as he gave in.

"Fine." He said. I smiled and climbed out of his bed.

"I started coffee so hurry up." I said before quietly exiting his room.

It only took another hour to get everyone in the house up and feed before we had to head to the garage. The moment we got there everyone started busying themselves. I, myself, choose to work on my racing car, at least the import one. I was itching to race and making sure my baby would win was the only thing keeping me from breaking Dom's neck for saying he was going to save me for Race Wars. I never looked at the clock that was until I heard a big truck coming into the drive way to the garage. I put down the wrench I was using and grabbed a rag, then I walked over to see what the hell was going on. I took my place next to Dom, who was leaning against the entry way to the garage, and looked at the heap of metal on the bed of the truck.

"Brian. What the hell is this?" Dom asked. "What do ya got there?"

"I second the question." I said trying not to laugh at what Brian had brought.

"This is your car." Brian said smiling.

"My car?" Dom asked.

I walked over with Jesse to look at it. Someone had done one hell of a number on this thing.

"I said a ten second car, not a ten minute car." Dom said as Jesse hit it.

"You could push this across the finish line-" Jesse said.

"Or tow it maybe. But it's not a ten second car Bri." I said looking at my older brother very amused as Letty laughed.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line." Dom said.

"Hey Jes. Help me up there." I said to the younger boy.

He lifted me up as I jumped and I walked around examining it.

"No faith." Brain said to Dom.

"Oh I have faith in you but this isn't a junkyard, this is a garage."

I went to lift the hood and then looked at Dom wide eyed. I jumped down and got into the front of the big truck.

"Lila what are you doing?" Dom asked.

"Give me a minute."

I made sure everything was good before unloading the car then turning off the engine and getting out again.

"Pop the hood." I said looking Dom in the eye.

"Pop the hood?"

"Yes pop the damn hood." I told him.

Before he did though we got the car into the garage and Jesse took the hood off.

"2 JZ engine. No shit." Jesse said right off the back.

Dom looked at me.

"What did I tell you?" Brian said.

"I retract my previous statement." Dom said.

"You know what this will decimate all, after you put about fifteen grand in it or more. If we have to, overnight parts from Japan." Jesse said.

"Only fifteen grand." I said looking into the car then looking at Dom. "Harry's?"

"Put it on my tab at Harry's." Dom said then pointed the crowbar he was holding at Brian. "I gotta get you racing, so I can make some money off your 's a show down in the desert called Race Wars and that's were you'll do it."

"This isn't going to be quick Dom, she needs a lot of work." I said as I started to work with Jesse to get things started as Dom started to walk away from the car.

"Tell you what when your not workin' at Harry's you're workin' here. If you can't find the right tool in this garage, Mr. Arizona, you don't belong near a car." Dom told him.

With that it was official. Dom owned Brian whether Brian wanted to admit it or not. Mia voice my exact thought and I chuckled.

"Hey Lila she isn't serious. Is she?" He asked me.

"Sorry Bri but she is. Dom owns you now, whether you like it or not." I said.

"You can't been serious." He said.

"Bro, it's so serious we should be breaking out a branding iron." I said before turning to leave.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I came to Dom. He doesn't own me." I said before continuing on my way.

_**So this is the end of this chappie. I hope you all enjoyed it. Remember to Review.**_


End file.
